


you're rich in love, you're great in bed

by drashian



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Casual Sex, Dissociation, Flashbacks, M/M, Masturbation, Trans Character, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drashian/pseuds/drashian
Summary: “…Can’t sleep?” Magnus’ voice cracks. Good on him, still trying so nobly to deny this is happening.Taako snorts. “Generally speaking.”“…Right. Elf.” And a little bit quieter, “Fuck.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: the reason I "chose not to use archive warnings" is because this fic features some pretty heavy dissociation during sex, which I consider a grey area, since Taako should not be fully capable of consent but does anyway, and Magnus is unaware of the situation and is trying his best. I don't feel comfortable labeling this as rape/non-con, but I also don't feel comfortable presenting this as fully consensual. So read at your own risk.
> 
> This fic is pretty messed up. Happy Candlenights?
> 
> (Title is from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P688UaoGZHw).)

Taako lies perfectly still, his eyes boring holes into the ceiling. Wishes for the first time in his life that he could sleep. He had decided, hey, why not chill in the bunk tonight, even though he doesn’t have to, because honestly the BoB at night is real boring and people are always giving him funny looks when he’s trying to catch some meditation time at 4 a.m. on the quad.

Big mistake, apparently.

Below him, so slowly and so quietly that it could only be deliberate, the sheets whisper. Shifts in weight disguised as natural restlessness, but Taako’ ears can easily pick out every hitched breath, every swallowed moan. Magnus is doing a damn fine job being quiet, but he seems to have forgotten that his bunkmate doesn’t sleep.

Worst of all, though, is the burning heat pooling between Taako’s legs. He squeezes his thighs together but dare not more his hands anywhere, no matter how much he might ache. Clearly blood isn’t flowing to his brain anymore because this whole situation is making him think unreasonable things. Like Magnus’ thick arms on either side of his head like tree trunks rising, his torso arched above him—

The Magnus below him sighs and it’s a crashing wave in Taako’s ears. His fingers dance over his waistband before he even registers that he’s moving. But—Gods—this deep into it, and the rhythmic back-and-forth, skin-on-skin from below him… Taako worries he might burst without a single touch. He eases his hand into his briefs. His fingers are already sticky before even getting to work.

All the while, a terrible fantasy building in his mind: Magnus knowing what he is doing, Magnus deliberately teasing. It’s impossible, really, and Taako knows that Magnus is too decent for that kind of thing, and besides, he would never want—

This line of thought is killing the mood, and he’s kind of knuckles-deep into it now, so he might as well see it to the finish line. Gut clenching with guilt and excitement all at once. He’s deliberate, slow, but this whole fucked up situation has him already so desperate. He tries to ease his legs apart silently, but his thumb hits an oversensitive nerve and his knee jerks, whacking against the wooden rail, a curse spilling from his mouth before he can even think about it.

Time stops. Taako is certainly holding his breath, frozen, and it seems like Magnus is, too.

“Taako?” Magnus whispers, barely audible, even to Taako’s keen ears. There’s a very long moment where Taako considers pretending he’s deep in trance or something, but even Magnus isn’t so dumb as to think elves cuss while they’re meditating.

“Yeah?” he whispers back. Still not moving a muscle. He’s literally got two fingers inside of him he dare not extract.

“…Can’t sleep?” Magnus’ voice cracks. Good on him, still trying so nobly to deny this is happening.

Taako snorts. “Generally speaking.”

“…Right. Elf.” And a little bit quieter, “Fuck.”

The silence is painful. Taako starts to sail his hand back into safer waters, inch by inch.

“I’m sorry if I, uh. Bothered your meditation.” Oh Gods, Magnus is trying to take the blame.

“N-no, it’s, uh… It’s alright, my dude.” Taako just can’t play along; Magnus is gonna hold this guilt until his dying day and neither one of them is ready to deal with that. “You’re just, uh…” His (oft-forgotten) better judgement screams and the words die on his tongue. _Don’t openly acknowledge what’s happening, idiot!_

A long silence. “…Yeah.”

Taako’s palms itch with inaction so, of course, he does something monumentally stupid. He rushes in. He flips his head over the railing to look down at Magnus who, for all of his bravado, totally yelps when he sees an upside down Taako with golden eyes glinting in the dim light from the window. Taako cackles.

“It’s your glowing eyes, you freak!” Magnus sticks his tongue out at him and Taako rolls his (reflective, not glowing) eyes back.

They stare at each other for a long, long minute.

“Sorry that I, uh, disturbed you,” Taako mutters. Magnus’ face flushes.

“No, I shouldn’t have—“ Magnus starts, then clamps his jaw shut. His Adam’s apple bobs. “It was a bad idea.”

The thought flits by that Taako’s got a pretty finite number of nights left on this plane, if his employer has anything to say about it, and maybe indulging himself isn’t such a bad idea. His better judgement is screaming again, but fuck that guy.

Taako does a sweet flip and drops into Magnus’ bed. The other man scurries back to give him room. “This idea is even worse,” he admits quietly, and leans in, a hand sliding up Magnus’ inner thigh.

“You’re, ah…” Taako can see perfectly well in the dim light and he thanks whatever Gods created elves because he can see the bright red of Magnus’ cheeks spreading down his jaw and neck.

“It’s okay. Let me help you out.” Taako’s voice is measured. Maybe even practiced.

Magnus eases his thighs further apart.

Taako doesn’t waste time. He flicks his wrist and a faint glimmer of magic encapsulates the bottom bunk. No sound coming or going. Both of his hands run up either of Magnus’ bare thighs, slipping under the loose hem of his shorts.

He’s only half-hard now, but Taako knows full well how to turn a man on. One hand firmly grasping Magnus’ shaft, the other cupping his balls. He closes his eyes, arching into Taako’s touch. Taako scoots forward, the two of them cross-legged and knee-to-knee. He leans in to kiss Magnus, but at the last moment Magnus turns away. Taako kisses his furry jaw anyway, trying to ignore Magnus trembling under his touch.

His cock is enjoying it in any case, thick and heavy in Taako’s palm. He teases Magnus’ ear with sharp teeth and presses two fingertips firmly against his taint. Magnus jumps and whines, and another wave of heat courses through Taako, knowing he can do this to Magnus, drive him crazy like this. He yanks Magnus’ shorts down just far enough that he can bow his head down and take the tip into his mouth. It’s salty with sweat and pre-cum, and Magnus claps a hand over his mouth.

“It’s all good, baby, no one can hear us,” Taako says, then occupies his tongue in better ways. Magnus’ girth stretches the corners of Taako’s mouth, more than a little drool dripping over his chin.

Magnus isn’t naturally a quiet man, it seems, and each time he thrusts into Taako’s mouth his breath hitches. Taako pushes him to lie back with one hand and arches above him on all fours, and with a little encouragement he’s fucking Taako’s face in earnest. Whines and moans and (embarrassingly desperate) pleas spill out. Taako takes a peek and Magnus’ eyes are screwed shut. Though his words are barely intelligible, Taako’s name is not one of them.

Refocus.

He uses one hand to keep his balance and the other to smooth over Magnus’ thickly haired inner thighs, teasing his balls, his taint, whatever parts he can reach. When one finger prods Magnus’ asshole—not even entering it!—the other man gasps and spills down Taako’s throat. It’s a surprise, but not an unpleasant one. Taako swallows every drop.

A few moments pass where they both just pant for breath, then Taako pulls his mouth off with a sticky pop. He licks his lips.

“I-I’m sorry, I should’ve warned you—“

“No worries on that front, kemosabe.” Taako’s eyes rake over Magnus, coated in sweat, flushed from mid-chest to the rounded tips of his ears, still panting, his erection flagging but still proud. The whole—the whole thing, Magnus being so ruined, and by Taako of all people—well. He’s soaked through his briefs by now, certainly.

They stare at each other for a long beat, then Magnus snaps forward, like he’s suddenly made up his mind about something, and is sliding one hand’s fingertips delicately up the very outer edge of Taako’s arm. Taako shivers.

“Can I—That is, do you want me to…?” But Magnus can’t force the words out, and there’s the rub, isn’t it? Not that Taako doesn’t want it, he wants it so badly his thighs are shaking. But these are murky waters, and he doesn’t know the script once the roles have been reversed. Every inch of his skin prickles. Some receptor deep in his reptilian brain fires and he manages to nod. Magnus touches him again, more confident, and pulls them closer together. His lips on the shell of Taako’s oversensitive ears, his hands skimming up and down his back. So gentle. Taako’s eyes unfocus.

Magnus takes the lead, and there’s no more heat or desperation, just laying Taako down against the mattress like he’s—

He can’t even finish that sentence, can’t imagine what he _is_ to Magnus right now, what this moment is that’s happening between them. He wants, Gods dammit, he wants it to be rough; he wants Magnus to pull his hair, bruise his throat. He wants to close his eyes and bear it because at least he _knows how to bear it_. He wants to wrench his orgasm out of his ruined body and slink off feeling disgusted but satisfied.

Magnus is touching him like a lover.

Taako tries to close his eyes but he can’t, can’t stop looking at Magnus’ face. Magnus keeps closing his eyes, only to open them a moment later, wide and wondrously. Taako’s nightshirt is lifted and Magnus kisses his round belly. An apology, unsolicited, builds inside his gut.

Magnus slips his hand inside Taako’s briefs, reaches down to tease him and… and. He is given pause. Presumably because he’s feeling a wet cunt, and not…

Taako’s throat is thick. He was sure everyone _knew_ by now. He can’t—he can’t get words out, even though Magnus is looking at him with too much _worry_ , like he actually gives a shit about what Taako is feeling. He can only nod. Magnus, Gods bless him, carries on like nothing happened, pulling off Taako’s briefs and tossing them aside. His fingers—rough, callused, thick—open Taako’s thighs.

He teases, and Taako is losing the specifics of each touch because it all feels so good, and there are tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. He can’t figure out why, because he feels so, so good, but he covers his face with one hand while the other clenches Magnus’ sheets in an iron grip. There’s probably two fingers inside of him, hitting that perfect angle, and a thumb working his clit. Taako’s hips are bucking and he doesn’t know what words are spilling out of his mouth but his throat burns.

Magnus is playing with his hair with his free hand, and he suddenly remembers long hours prettying himself up, pretending to be—because it’s so much easier to get those strong types to protect you if you’re a—and Sazed, balls deep inside him, toying with his curls and whispering yes, yes, how sweet he is, how pretty he is, and that horrible moment mid-coitus where Taako realizes that Sazed is pretending he’s—that he thinks that Taako’s a—that on some level he thinks of him as—

Magnus is thrusting his arm so hard that Taako’s whole body is bouncing, and it’s so much, and he doesn’t deserve it, and it’s so much, and he wants it so badly, and it’s _so much_ , and he can’t take it anymore, and cries out something obscene as it spills over. Spasms wracking his body, peaking and peaking and peaking, and bless Magnus for not stopping because there’s still more coming and coming. He’s distantly aware that both his thighs and cheeks are soaked.

Some time later, Magnus is covering him with a blanket. Cradling him to his chest. The bunk reeks of sex. Taako doesn’t know how they’re going to hide that. He dispels the magic keeping them silent. Feels the connection sever in his mind. Feels the tickle of Magnus’ hair against his nose. Counts his breaths until he knows Magnus has fallen asleep, and crawls slowly up into his own bunk.

Wraps himself tight in his blankets, wishing (now for the second time in his life) that he could sleep.


End file.
